Trouble x3
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: Sequel to When the Captain met River. Jack, River and the Doctor together can only mean trouble, will Amy and Rory be able to help? Rated T because I might use some language not K appropriated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to When the Captain met River.**

**You don't have to read it previous to this one, but it will make much more sense the whole story. **

* * *

><p>"I can see you were a little busy these last few years." Jack laughed "You can't get out of trouble can you?" Jack and the Doctor had been talking for some time now, after a really nice chat with the Ponds, they had returned to their room and River was somewhere around the TARDIS.<p>

"You know me. Trouble comes looking for me." The Doctor nod to him when referred to trouble

Jack laughed "Did you ever thought, when you started all those years ago…"

"No I didn't." The Doctor didn't let him finish. "River asked me the same thing awhile ago."

"Wise woman." Jack smiled

"Not exactly the word I would use to describe her."

"So what words would you use?" Jack teased the Doctor

"Funny, sarcastic, crazy, sexy…"The Doctor started forgetting Jack was there while think of River, and then realizing he was daydreaming looked at Jack and smiled "definitely SEXY."

"That woman really got you."Jack smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

The Doctor face got more serious "Well you know me; there will always be something that ruins everything."

"Don't be…"Jack stopped realizing the Doctor wasn't guessing something was going to happen, we actually knew it. "What?"

"She will die, soon."

"How do you…?"

"You know the out of sync timeline story? Guess when was the first I met her?"

Jack could see the sadness in the Doctor's eyes "The day she died." The Doctor nodded.

"The worst part" he continued, as if he was in a desperate need to talk about that, and Jack was obviously the one person that could understand his suffer. "Is that I won't have the faintest idea of who she is, can you imagine what that does to a person? She will die and the me that is going to be there, it's not really ME."

"When did you meet her?"

"I was traveling with Donna at the time." Jack didn't say a word, as he saw the Doctor's eyes fill with tears he bravely held. Jack knew what had happen with Donna, he also knew what she really meant to the Doctor, and how it had hurt him, make her forget everything. "See Jack," The Doctor spoke after a short silence "Happy for me is a really a temporary condition."

They both kept silence for what seem a long time, just looking at each other and thinking about all both had been trough.

"How about you? How are you?"

Jack smiled "I'm always good."

"And Torchwood?"

"Well Gwen has a little girl and Rhys; you know we went international? We have Rex now. Nice guy, pretends to be much tougher than he actually is, and he is also very cocky and sarcastic."

"So your kind of guy."

Jack laughed "You know me I love a cocky guy, although I think I'm already cocky enough."

"Yes you are." The Doctor smiled again. "So Torchwood is just work for you now?"

"Well…"

"Do you miss him?"

"I miss everybody." Jack's face hardened.

"Jack."

"Yes Doctor I miss him, very much, every single day I still think about him. I blame myself for his dead, for all the deaths." Jack was now sad and upset

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"You know what really upsets me? If Miracle Day had happened just a little earlier…"

The Doctor give Jack a sympathetic smile, he knew how much Ianto had meant to him he had made Jack a better person. "That Miracle Day…"

"Very messy stuff."

"And if I'm not mistaken, it was also your fault right Jack?" The Doctor was clearly teasing him.

"Really? You're going to put that on me?" The Doctor shrug. "You know what is stranger, Rex got immortal too."

"He got your blood right? That can be the reason; I would have to check him to know more exactly."

"Boys…" Jack and the Doctor turned their head to see River walking towards them. "Did you catch up already? Because we are landing and I want to go to the party you promise me sweetie."

"I didn't promise you a party." The Doctor stated

"Are you sure dear?"

The Doctor scratched his head "Oh yes…Waited a minute no I didn't."

"Oh well," River shrug "It was worth a try"

Jack laugh "You're a catch" he said getting up and heading to the TARDIS controls

"I know." She said looking to the Doctor.

"You two…"The Doctor started

"Where are we going after all?" Jack asked.

"Visit an old friend. I think you'll like him, Jack." The Doctor smiled to River.

"We are going to visit Delaware?"

"Yes my dear, we are."

"Uh I better get dressed for the occasion." She said heading to the TARDIS wardrobe

"You know it's an informal visit." The Doctor said, knowing that she didn't actually care for that.

"Ok so where are we exactly heading?" Jack asked "Which year?" He clarify

"1973, we met Delaware in 1969."

"Moon landing, nice year."

The Doctor started to land the TARDIS when River got back.

"Wow."Jack said "Like it very much."

River smiled "Thanks Jack, it's good to see that someone appreciates the effort."

The Doctor grumbled something they couldn't understand.

"We arrived."

"I like this new soft landing."Jack said "Is so much more…soft." River laughed

"There is nothing wrong with my usual landing; I just didn't use it because the Ponds are sleeping."

"Sure my dear." River teased him. "By the way sweetie, do we wake them up."

"No. Let them sleep, I'm not going to have your parents on our date." He said smiling

"You're on a date? That means I'm the third wheel?" Jack asked trying to sound upset

"As if..." The Doctor smiled to him.

"So let's go boys." River left the TARDIS with the Doctor on one side, and Jack on the other.

On the outside it was already night, there was no one on the street.

"You sure we are on the right place?" Jack nodded towards a poster

"_Winter London__Gala_." The Doctor read. "Seriously?" He said turning to the TARDIS

"You know her, if she brought you here, she probably have a reason." River stated

"I'm pretty sure 1973 is a plain boring year here." The Doctor said heading to the TARDIS

"Let's go." River said suddenly.

"Where?" Jack and the Doctor asked in unison.

"To the Gala of course." She smiled.

"But we…" The Doctor started.

"Let's go." Jack grabbed River left arm, and the Doctor got River's right arm.

"Well I promised you a party didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter I know, I'll make the next ones longer.  
>Review, let me know what you think ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm seriously surprised with the amount of Story Alerts I got from you guys. You really rock, and it means a lot you think it's a story worth following =)**

**I have a few surpises in stored for you I hope you like it, So give me your feedback :)**

**Loopy-loo-loo - Thank you. Jack is a funny cocky guy indeed, and in DW he is a bit more light than in Torchwood, so I tried to mix a little bit of both**

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't stop laughing "I love your dance moves."<p>

"I got pretty good at it, didn't I?" The Doctor was doing his famous dance moves, pretty similar to the ones he did on Amy and Rory's wedding.

"That is a new move." River said all of the suddenly, "I had never seen that one."

The Doctor smiled "Maybe I can do it again later."

"Maybe you can." She smile and kissed him.

"Really?" Jack asked, trying to sound upset "Get a room."

"Oh we will." River teased him.

"You know what; I'm going to get a drink."

"Bring me one too."

Jack turned to the couple. "Just to her, I don't drink." The Doctor added.

As Jack left they started laughing. Since they had arrived to the party the had been teasing him.

"Ok we should stop now, sweetie."

"Oh, already?" The Doctor was a little disappointed.

"You will not believe who is in there at the bar Doctor." Jack was bringing the drinks and had a big smile on his face

"Hmm?"

"You."

"What?" River sounded excited.

"That is not possible." The Doctor said "The Paradox and all of that."

"Where?" River was trying to find him.

Jack kept smiling "It's not this you" he pointed to the Doctor "is the one before the regeneration." The Doctor was speechless, and River was excited as Jack pointed the man at the bar.

"That is really not possible." The Doctor said now in a more serious tone.

"I like that you." River said smiling. "Great hair."

"I know right?" Jack smiled

"Humpf...Is not that great."

"Doctor are you jealous of yourself?" Jack laughed

"You don't understand, I was never here, that can't be me."

"Is someone impersonating you my dear?"

"It can't be Doctor. He knew me, we was acting like you did on those days."

"What did you say to him Jack?" the Doctor's voice sounded really worried.

"I didn't say anything special to you. I didn't want to risk it, because all tha Paradox stuff."

"It's not ME Jack; there is no Paradox, just something really strange happening. We have to go back to the TARDIS to see if she picks anything, I'm not sure if I can use my sonic screw driver on him.

"I will talk to him." River said heading to the bar, leaving the Doctor talking to Jack, but mostly to himself, like he usually did.

"What did she said?" The Doctor turned to Jack.

"She is heading to the bar, to talk to the other you."

"NO!" The music stopped at the same time the Doctor's yelled, so every head turned to him. The Doctor moved behind Jack, just in time, making everybody believe it was Jack who had talked.

"I'm sorry." Jack used is most charming smiled "It's just…"

"My fault." River turned to them again. "I'm here sweetie, don't be so upset." She was talking to Jack but looking behind him, to try find the Doctor.

"Please don't stop the music because of us." The crowed smiled, thinking with had been a husband and wife problem, and the music began again. "What was that?" Jack whispered to the Doctor still behind him.

"Is he still at the bar?"

"What the hell was that?" River was upset

"He is not, he went away."

"Great job, now we don't know what was that." River nodded to the bar. "Why did you do that for?"

"Sorry huney." The Doctor smiled "I was worried that he recognized you too."

"So what?"

"Well that…"The Doctor was trying to find what to say, and suddenly Jack realized what had happened.

"We don't know what information of the Doctor that thing has."

"What if it knows you killed me? What are you doing here? We can't risk that."

"That is right." River recognized. "But he still saw us."

"Well yeah, but he didn't really saw your faces, just mine."

"We have to go to the TARDIS, let's go."

As they were heading to the TARDIS, Jack held the Doctor for a moment, letting River go ahead. "You were afraid…"

"He had the information about River's death. She can't know about it, you know that."

"What are you two whispering about?" River suddenly turned back.

"Spoilers."

"Let's just find the TARDIS ok?" Jack started to walk faster. "There it is." He pointed to an alley on the other side of the street.

"I could swear we hadn't left her there." River stated

"You know what? I'm not with a good feeling, is it me or we are being followed?"

"It's not you Doctor, I have that feeling since we left the the Gala at the Hotel."

"We are close now, sweetie, open it."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and nothing happened. He snapped it again, but the door didn't open.

"Sweetie?"

"Doctor?"

"What? I'm trying…"

"It's getting close."River said turning her head to the street. Something was chasing them, they could all fill it.

"Rory, Amy." The Doctor started to knock on the door.

"Don't you have a key anymore?" Jack asked

"He doesn't but I do." River smiled "You gave me some time ago." She said looking to the Doctor.

"Did I?" The Doctor was suspicious.

"Well you left it on the TARDIS control panel, so I assumed it was for me".

Jack laughed "Seems fair enough."

"Yeah, yeah, just open it."

As River was going to put the key on the key hole, she felt the doors slide, and just opened them. She looked to the boys, "Maybe this is why it wasn't opening."

"My TARDIS, what happened?" The Doctor was in despair looking for an empty phone booth.

"Let's go, I do not like this." Jack grabbed River's hand, and they all started walking really fast, out of the alley.

"What is happening?" River was looking to the empty street they were in now.

"Do you know?" The Doctor grabbed a newspaper from the garbage bin "When I said we were going to visit Delaware on Florida in 1973?

"Yes. And we hand up here in London, just when I wanted to meet this Delaware guy."

"Looks like I was wrong in the year too." The Doctor showed them the newspaper

"_May __1963__"_ River read it.

"The police box…" Jack started

"For the first time the TARDIS is going to go unnoticed."

"Ok, so this time, we have really police boxes, that look exactly like the TARDIS, meaning that we basically lost the TARDIS." River said as they were walking back to the Hotel were the Party was being held.

"Pretty much." The Doctor stated.

"There is one thing, I don't get it."River suddenly stopped. "We didn't remember seeing any police box on the way to the Gala, we didn't change our way to the TARDIS, and I'm pretty sure we are now doing, the exact same path we did coming back here, so why do the streets look different?"

The Doctor looked around and using the sonic screwdriver tried to scan the place, Jack got close to them. "So?" He asked

The Doctor held River's hand. "Run"

They run towards the Hotel, but as the streets had changed, they found themselves stooping near a post office; they could swear it was the Hotel, 20 minutes ago.

"Where are we?" River asked, trying to find out some clue of what was happening.

"We are not alone."Jack said, turning around and pulling his gun at the same time as River did it.

A strange voice sounded

"Hello Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think? any theories about anything on this story? haha I would love to know it  
>(maybe you get it right :P)<br>Give me your feedback**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all thank you to all the alerts you put on this**

**Second i apologize for taking me so long to upload something, so I hope you're still with me ;)**

* * *

><p>"She is not mine." Jack met River's inquiry look.<p>

"Really?"

Jack gave it a thought. "I'm pretty sure."

The Doctor turned his head slowly, his look astonished when facing the young blond girl "It can't be."

The young girl smiled.

River and Jack look to the Doctor with surprise.

"You are dead."

"Yeah dad, apparently not." The girl smiled

" It can't be. I watch you, you can't regenerate. Don't lower your weapons." The doctor said to River and Jack "It's a trick.

"Dad?" River couldn't believe it.

"You have a daughter?" Jack's turned to the Doctor, and gave him a teasing smile "Nice one."

"Who are you? Why are you using her body."

"C'mon Dad, it's me, you know it's me. Check it with your screwdriver, but do it quickly we can't stay here."

"You have a daughter? Mom is going to freaky out." River laughed.

"Jenny?" The Doctor smiled to the young girl for the first time. She run to him and hug him

"Jenny, Jenny. My Jenny." The Doctor was acting all clumsy like usually.

"Let's go dad, where is your TARDIS?"

"That's the problem beauty, we kind of… lost it." Jack approached the girl

"Don't even Jack…" The Doctor was looking very serious to Jack.

"Oh c'mon Doctor… you would be my father-in-law." River and Jack started to laugh really hard.

"Not funny."

"I'm Jenny, pleasure to meet you." Jenny reached out to Jack's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Weren't we on a hurry?"

"Sweetie I didn't know you were so protective. I'm River by the way."

"Nice to meet you. So you are…"

"His…"

"My…"

"wife." They both said in unison.

"Shut up." Jack turned quickly "There is someone coming."

"We have to hide dad."

"Hide here?" The Doctor was looking everywhere trying to find his precious TARDIS. "Come" he said grabbing his daughter's hand and starting to run. Jenny smiled _seriously there is an outrageous amount of run involved_, she remember this funny great woman telling her a long time ago.

Jack laughed "I missed this."

"The running?" River asked amused.

"Oh yes."

()()()()()()()()()

"Ok so we are hiding in a pub?" Jack looked around. "Works for me" he got up to get a drink.

"How the did you lose the TARDIS?"

"Well it is 1963, so you can see the blending in function working pretty good this time."

"Yeah dad, you weren't so sarcastic last time I saw you."

"Yes how did you find him?" River smiled "He is always such a pain to find."

"She didn't" The Doctor answered. "TARDIS come here, because she sensed she was in trouble. You see, she is a part of me."

"About that Doctor." Jack had just arrived to the table with their drinks. "When did this" he gave the girl a flirtatious look "happened?"

"A while ago, she was made by a progenation machine with a piece of my skin."

"So she is identical to you?"

"Only more good looking." Jack couldn't avoid teasing the Doctor

"But how?"

"Well Dad the Source from the planet…"

"Revived your body with one of its gaseous compounds, of course." The Doctor gave a slap to himself. "How did I not remember that at the time?"

"That's ok." Jenny smiled, turning to Jack and River "and then I was out to see the world."

"How did you recognize me?"

"Oh, she was made in your previous re-incarnation?" Jack asked curious. "That explains it." He stated, and seeing the Doctor giving him a serious look, added. "What? It's the hair; you had amazing hair back then." River and Jenny couldn't contain a laugh and the Doctor just shrugged.

"I'm part of you, Dad, even with you changing your biology your DNA and mine are the same, so I just know." She smiled

"When did it happen?" River asked curious.

"Back on the days, I was travelling with Donna."

"What happened to her?" Jenny asked

"Oh." The Doctor and Jack look to each other "She is fine… I guess. I had to wipe out her memory." The Doctor sadness was felt in every word, even now the pain of losing previous companions was there.

"That's awful sweetie."

"It's is my dear, but I had to. Brilliant woman Donna, the Doctor Donna." He smiled remembering. "You'll see."

"I will?" River was curious.

"Spoilers."

All of the suddenly the noise of the door cracking made them turn.

"Shit they are here." Jenny grabbed River and pulled her under the table, as Jack and the Doctor hide themselves too.

"Who are they Jenny? That is just regular people. Who are you hiding from?"

Too many questions Daddy, not enough time. They will find us, let's go." And leaving under the table they started running again in opposite direction for the back door.

"They are coming after us." Jack warned them.

"We need a safe place to hide." Jenny stated.

"Where, they seem to finds us anywhere, what they want?"

"Me."

All stopped running and turned to face Jenny in surprise.

"Sorry daddy."

"Oh Jenny, what did you do?"

()()()()()()()()()

"Ok, this should keep us camouflage and unnoticed for awhile." The Doctor said putting down his sonic screwdriver.

"Maybe you should had use that sooner Doctor, it would avoid all the running."

"Are you getting lazy Jack?" The Doctor teased him. "Don't you run in Torchwood?"

"I most often get killed."

"Nothing you probably don't deserve." River teased him too.

"Now we have more important matters to deal with, and most important we have to find MY TARDIS."

"Oh… he gets all so fuzzy when something happens to the TARDIS." Jack joked.

"Yes my dear, she is EVERYTHING to him, you know that."

The Doctor sighed, having those two with him, was definitely more than is more than 900 years could endure, River and the Captain… now he remembered why he had never introduced them to each other.

"Jenny." He turned to his daughter. "What do those Teselecta here and how it comes there are at least 4 of them including one that is posing as me?"

They all turned surprise to the young man.

"How did you…" Jack started

"The how is not exactly what matters now, but why. Why they are here and what do you have to do with this."

"I found out about the Teselecta in one of my travellings, but something wasn't right with it."

"Why?"

"Because they were impersonating different alien species, with no apparently reason, and after they return them to their places, all their memories had been wipeout"

"They?" River asked "These 4?"

"So what did you found out?" Jack turned to Jenny.

"Well I let them capture me, and I learn they were gathering information, from different races."

"But why?" Doctor's turned this time "They are the Justice Department, they have all that information…Unless…"

Jenny smiled. "They are not the Justice Department." Both said unison.

"That means someone stole the Teselecta technology?" River asked Jenny.

"Yes, most possibly, but they couldn't steel the information, so they started to gathering it."

"So they are after you because you are onto to them?"

"Not exactly Jack." Jenny smiled. "The thing is I stole this." She show them a bracelet, that the Doctor quickly took from her hands to scan."

"What is…"

"Oh clever girl. Brilliant girl." The Doctor kissed her on the cheek. "You stole the main control, for the compression field, that means one of the Androids, controls the other 3, and all of them inside the Teselecta, can't go back to normal."

"That also means, they can't impressionate anyone." Jenny smiled

"But who are they?"

"Humans, just selfish, little greedy humans with access to technology they shouldn't." Jenny stated "But that just made it easy." She added with a smile.

"And the one that controls the others is?" Jack asked

"Mine." The Doctor sighted

"How did they…"

"When I escape from inside they were able to make me a cut."Jenny showed a very small cut on her shoulder."

"They got your DNA and biological structure…"River continued

"So they were able…"

"Stop." The Doctor wishpered to all

"What?"

"Shhhh. What do you hear?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly Jack, why is all so quiet?" the Doctor looked to the Captain, and then turning to Jenny. "They have your DNA?"

"Sorry Dad."

"How long have we been here?"

"Fifteen"

"Minutes."The Doctor completed

"Shit they are here."

All of the suddenly four Teselectas appeared.

"They can't see me, they can't understand who I am." The Doctor whispered Jack "Or River…"

"Hello, gentleman, and lady." Jack started. "What do you want from..."

"Stop" The Teselecta Doctor talked "We just want what she stole from us." He pointed to Jenny.

"Or what?" Jack asked, still not moving to hide The Doctor and River. "You're going to compress us and capture us? Oh wait you can't right?" Jack was clearly making them angrier and seemed to be enjoying it.

"No we just kill you." The Teselecta Doctor and the other three pull their guns and pointed to Jack and Jenny.

"Fair enough." Jack smiled.

"Wait." Jenny said suddenly "What is this noise?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it was worth the wait, still a few more things to do on this adventure, so stick with me ;)**

**esperanzadestino - Thanks =)**

**HestiaRue14 - haha really? thanks ;)**

**uzumaki mizaki - Nice one, hope you didn't get dissapointed :P**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been really long time, I apologize for the lack of chapters all these months, but I felt demotivated, and then out of inspiration.  
>Anyway I'm back in this. Thanks you to all of you who put it in your alerts.<strong>

**pmnight73 & quibilah - Thank you =)**

**RandomPandaGirl - it's a nice group right? **

**saffarinda - Thank you, and thanks for remind me it was too long, I needed to write again ;)**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialized behind them, and they all looked surprised to it.<p>

"How on earth?" The Doctor whispered River

"Sweetie, it's mom and dad, are you actually that surprise?"

"No."

"Let's go now lovebirds." Jack said pushing River and the Doctor to the TARDIS, taking advantage of the clearly disorientation of the Teselecta.

"How on Earth?" The Doctor started.

"Kids!" Amy was in front of them. "This is when it gets complicated.

"Wait, what? How? When?" The Doctor was clearly confused. "You were asleep.

Amy slapped him. "And for that young man, I'll kick your ass when I see you later."

"Wait? I don't understand handsome." Jack was talking to Rory, who was standing near to Amy.

Rory shrugged. "Really Jack? Really?

"Ok stop right there!" River said. "Who send you here?"

"Of course." The Doctor realized what River was saying. "Older Amy and Rory."

"Oi!" Amy point her finger to the Doctor

"Older, but really well preserved Amy and Rory." The Doctor added.

"You two." Rory pointed to the Doctor and River "sent us here, said you needed a Tardis.

"And he let you pilot her?"

"Well he let Amy do it."

"Yes that sounds like me. Ok gang, why do I sent you here?"

"You clearly needed the Tardis, Doctor."

"I did, thank you Jack. Now what else…"

"Who is the blonde?" Amy got really close to Jenny.

"I'm…"

"The daughter." River finished the sentence.

"Daughter? You." Amy pointed to River and the Doctor, "have a daughter?"

"Well to be hon…"the Doctor started

"Surprise. " Jack cut the Doctor's sentence.

"I'm a grandfather?" Rory couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth

"I HAVE A GRANDAUGTHER?" Amy was hysterical, and clearly pissed off.

"Let's stop this non-sense." The Doctor looked to River and Jack. "No Amy and Rory, you don't have a granddaughter. Do they?" the Doctor turned to River

River smiled. "Spoilers!"

"Alright." The Doctor turned again to the Ponds, disturb by River's look.

"This is Jenny, Jenny is my daughter." Amy open her mouth. "From previous incarnation." He added. "Now can we get back to the other me standing outside."

"Uhhh, other you? Let me see."

"No Amy no." Amy opened the door, and got pull back by Jack, who close it really quick, in time to avoid both them being shoot, by the Telesecta Doctor.

"Ok, they are angry." Amy stated "which one of those are you?"

"Who do you think?" Jack answer before the Doctor had the chance

"Uhhh… you were nice."

"Stop that all of you. Let's come out with a plan."

"All of the sudden the Tardis power went off, and all her shields and defenses were down."

"What's happeni…?"

Amy could finish her sentence as a bullet pass right through the door small inches from her head, and hit the Tardis main panel.

"No one, shots my Tardis." The Doctor went out furious, follow by River pointing a gun at the TEselectas.

"So, we manage to get the rabbit out of his hole."

"How do you cut the Tardis power off?"

"You see, you're not the only one dealing cards here, but that's not the point. The point is you are surrounded, with no here to go, so give me what is mine, and we'll go on with our lives."

"You know you might want to check the definition of surrounded again, and also your records. See this is Captain Jack Harkness, and that is River Song. Good friends, bit annoying, but like to use their guns."

Jack smiled, prepared to say something.

"Please don't Jack." Doctor said without turning his head.

The Teselecta laugh. "That is so nice of you, but see we've got them." He pointed to Amy and Rory and they disintegrated, as well, as the Tardis.

"How did you duplicate the Tardis?" The Doctor was fascinated and angry.

"Oh well, so many knowledge inside this." He pointed to his head. "You know what? We changed plans, we want the device she stole, and we want they." He pointed to River and Jack.

"Not me?" the Doctor asked curious.

"There is so much a man can take Doctor, and you inside us, would definitely be a liability. See you're ambitious, but not fools. "

"So what's going to be the wife and Captain or the best friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah it's a small chapter I know, but I will upload really soon again, and it will be the last chapter of this adventure.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Reviews are always welcome =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been awhile, since I last updated this story. Last time I did I promised the next chapter would be the last, but then although I knew how it would end, I wasn't sure which character would help me wit****h it.**

**Finally it striked me how I could end it and this came to life. **

**Before I let you get on with it, I just want to thank to everyone who follow this story, to be honest seeing so many people interested in it just gave me more will to finish. I hope you enjoy the end, and hope it all pay off =)**

* * *

><p>Let's be honest, the Doctor wasn't seeing a way out, not for the moment at least.<p>

He looked for River and Jack for a quick moment, and both knew the answer.

"Want to go for a fun ride River?" Jack grabbed River's hand flirtatious.

"Thought you never asked." She smiled.

"Leave your guns here" the Teselecta Doctor said.

"Amy and Rory where they are?"

"Where you left them Raggedy man." One of the other Teselecta replied.

The Doctor hearts skipped a beat, and River's muscles tensed up a little bit, almost imperceptible for everyone except for the Doctor.

"There is just one thing I don't understand. What do you plan to do with all that information. I mean world domination is not that easy."

The Teselecta laughed..."Imagine the Doctor wandering around the planets, travelling time and space; everyone knows the Doctor, many planets would love to have him to rule them, with his wife and best friend beside him…"

"I was our best friend?" Jack interrupted the reveries of the Teselecta Doctor…

"Well… " The Doctor started and Jack smiled.

"Enough rambling, come with us."

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry…"

The Doctor looked for his daughter and smiled. River embraced her "Hush now sweetie, don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"Your friends are two blocks from here to the left.

"Let's go." The Teselecta women talked to River and Jack, they nodded and before the Doctor could say anything, they had already vanish. He grabbed Jenny's hand preparing to leave.

"Just one more thing Doctor" The Teselecta Doctor turned to the Doctor again. "We will keep your Tardis too, we grew quite fond of her."

The Doctor turned to Jenny and sighted, "you had to go ambitious didn't you?"

()()()()()()()()

Getting sucked into the Teselecta, wasn't pleasent at all, being miniaturized and then transported inside the body of an unknowed person has definitely disturbing. The moment they got in, the antibodies try to attack them. Fortunately a young man came just in time and put on them the bracelets that allowed them to be inside that body.

River turned to face the young man. "So what's the plan dad?"

()()()()()()()()

"What you have to understand." The Doctor started, "is that you can have the Tardis, but you CAN never have the Tardis, even if you look like that." He pointed to the hair and made a face. "She would definitely drive you crazy once you entered through the door."

"The second thing is that I will never let you warm my friends, and third, and to be honest the most important, is that if you treasure your life you should never trap a mad man. Basically you should run."

"Are you going to point a gun at me Doctor?" The Teselecta Ddoctor smiled.

"No need actually, I am just trying to make you waist time. «Ragaddy Man» that is very specific, even with all the information you have saved in there… that is a very specific thing to be said, and yet you heard your friend say it and didn't find it curious. That was another mistake."

The Teselecta looked puzzled for the Doctor.

"Hey dad," Jenny smile realizing what her father was doing. "where is your sonic screwdriver?"

"Oh my… River must have taken it."

Alarmed the Teselecta Doctor looked to the other Teselecta, two of them were just turned off and the third , one, the woman, was smiling triumphant. Pointing the lasers to the Doctor Teselecta, it managed to immobilize the Teselecta and using the miniaturization ray, expel one of the man inside the Teselecta

"Bob" The Doctor heard the woman Teselecta said in Captain Carter's voice. "You are under arrested." The man look in rage for the Doctor, and grabbing Jack's gun from the floor he shot the Doctor.

"No dad." Jenny tried to push him, but he grabbed her and turned around, waiting for the bullet to hit him on the back. Hearing no sound from the gun, the Doctor turned again and found Jack near the man with a handful of bullets looking to him.

"Sorry, forgot to mention I took these, from the gun... those things can hurt someone."

Soon River, Jack, Amy and Roy where all reunited back with the Doctor.

"Captain Carter, that was cutting it close." The Doctor said turning back to the only Teselecta still active.

"We have been looking for them, for some time, now; I want to thank you Doctor for sending the main control and the sonic screwdriver. That way we were able to regain access to all the Teselectas and shut them down from the outside."

"So all the people working inside this Teselecta?" Amy asked.

"Are imprisoned inside, except for that one." He pointed to Bob. "We will take them to the base to questioning and arresting them.

"I believe you're going to have to review your staff and your security." Rory added.

"There is just one thing I can't understand." The Captain said. "How did you manage to get inside of that Teselecta?"

"We have been after them for a long time, and we had a tip from where they would be and where they would go first, we knew the Teselecta would go for the Tardis, once they sense it here, immediately after you arrived. We just had to stick around and wait for the opportunity to get one of the Teselecta alone, to be able to go inside, undercover, to get all of them. Gladly you understood that something was going on and sent her with the screwdriver."

"A bit of luck then…" Rory said, shaking his head… "I thought we were going to have a calm night…"

"With them?" Amy pointed to Jack, River and the Doctor. "That is trouble X3."

"Hey! We heard that." The Doctor said trying to sound upset.

"Yeah I know."

"Ok just onto more serious matters." Jack took a step forward to the Teselecta. "What is our compensation for all this trouble you caused?"

The Teselecta looked to Jenny, and then to the gang…"We will erase all the information we have about what she did in the last years."

All looked to Jenny. "From all known data-bases?" Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"Jenny what did you do?" The Doctor sounded exasperated.

"Not much dad, just wondering around, meeting some people, seeing some places…"

"I like her." River smiled to Jenny.

"Yeah me too."

"JACK!"

()()()()()()()()

It has been a long time since the Tardis had have so many people, there was a lot of noise and to be honest the Doctor had missed being surrounded by so many great friends.

"You look pensive" Amy said getting closer to the Doctor.

"I was wondering, who tip the Teselecta?"

"Oh ,I might help you with that." She said smiling. "When they came knocking on the Tardis, they said they were tipped by a young man American, mid thirties, who had pinpoint exactly where you should be and where we should be."

"I have no idea who are you talking about."

"Maybe you didn't meet him yet."

"Hey Doctor." Roy approached them. "The Teselecta left this here for you; they said it was give to them by the man who helped us. It is for you, it has your name on it."

The Doctor held on the package and thanked Roy.

"Aren't you going to open?" Amy asked anxious.

"Not yet."

()0()

"…So what did she said River?"

"Put down that gun."

"Did you?"

"Eventually…"

The Doctor approached the group. "So where to now?"

"I think I will get my spaceship and get away, I have some places to go" Jenny said. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you."

"I was happy to see you dad." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "If you find yourself travelling and wanting some company let me know."

"Take care Jenny, don't go put yourself in danger."

"Jenny you know where to find me if you find yourself in the need too."

"Don't you dare Jack Harkness."

Jack winked at Jenny "You're no fun anymore Doctor."

()0()

Later the Doctor find himself thinking about the package he had received. Jack was telling River some old torchwood stories, and the Ponds were near them just enjoying some good laughs on Jack's account. Knewing he would stop thinking about it, the Doctor decide to pick up his "present" again. It was a small package, that it looked like a book, the wrapping paper was oh so normal with little red bows on it. In one of the sides It was written. «To the Doctor», the writing was unfamiliar to him.

He open it carefully, and found that the item was wrapped in another paper, Tardis blue, the Doctor smiled.,we liked puzzles, even if it was just a book cover into two differentwrapping pappers... there is obviously a reason. Chceking it again he found a small card, write with the same letter of the previous handwritting, in it he could read: _«Keep this close to you, don't open until it's necessary. Take care, Anthony Williams.»_

The Doctor close the card and looked up smiling, _I guess this is a mystery for another time then_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that is it, I really hope you like it. Hope the ending wasn't desapointing. **

**I like to think that maybe on day the Doctor will meet Anthony Williams, so this was my way to introduce him in the fandom.**

**Let me know your thoughts, and again thank you all for following the story =)**


End file.
